ABSTRACT: Pilot and Feasibility Program The purpose of the Pilot and Feasibility Program (PFP) of the Washington University Diabetes Research Center (DRC) is to provide, on a modest scale: (1) initial support for new investigators who do not yet have their own peer-reviewed research support, (2) support for established investigators from other fields of investigation to apply their expertise to diabetes-related research, and (3) support for established investigators in diabetes embarking on an entirely new direction of research. An important goal of the PFP is to allow these investigators to develop preliminary data sufficient to provide the basis for subsequent applications for independent extramural research support. Following an annual competition, awards of up to $50,000 are made to independent faculty level investigators with the potential for renewal for a second year contingent on demonstrated progress. Grant applicants and recipients are mentored by the PFP Director and DRC Co- Director, Dr. Clay Semenkovich. A total of $250,000 of the annual DRC budget is committed to the PFP, to which substantial institutional support is added. Since 2012, the PFP has supported 35 new projects, 26 of which were awarded to new investigators and 2 of which were awarded to early stage investigators. PFP support during the last funding cycle led to 13 NIH and 4 foundation grants and 49 publications. Thus, the PFP has been a highly productive component of the DRC with an emphasis on mentoring and funding young faculty.